


Housetrained?

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [17]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James' is a pint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housetrained?

Morse did it to him unconsciously and with ease. One day pints, the next, orange juice – and there it was.  On the rare, very rare, occasion Morse let him have a pint, he made sure Robbie knew what a privilege it was. Robbie wasn't a weak man, tugging on his forelock; he was simply what the younger constables now called "old-school".

Not bloody James.  Oh, he had shown due deference at the end of that first case, newly assigned to DI Robert Lewis, stepping into line like a good bagman should, or so Robbie had believed.  In hindsight, he should have know better.

A bagman who took the initiative, who dug out old case files because "they seemed important" to a burned out, fed-up old copper. Who gently, respectfully responded for him when his grief over Morse threatened to spill over if he spoke. Who wasn't afraid to speak his mind, with due care and deference, if needed, with confidence and force at other times.

Robbie sighed as he watched James approach the table, two pints in hand. James Hathaway would always be the "mischievous pup" – the one who "mostly obeyed" but whose spirited streak would not be dulled.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [this request](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/311511.html) on LJ. 
> 
> Random request: I was going to go through my files to add more caps for the play a game thread. But now there's another small thing I can't get out of my head but somehow can't write, either, based on.
> 
>  
> 
> James: Thanks sir, mine’s a pint.  
> Robbie: Mine’s a pint, sergeant. You’re driving. Orange juice or what? (Pilot)
> 
> Could someone please write me a story about Robbie's rather remotely successful attempts to "housetrain" (he's telling Laura he doesn't want to houstrain another sergeant) James?


End file.
